


Proxy

by SilentSiren47 (Valonia)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/SilentSiren47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always someone else involved, even when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> I love all feedback, positive and negative.

Logan leaves the dance, his fists still clenched from the various frustrations of the night. He is momentarily surprised when the green monstrosity pulls up next to his car, but he leans in to look at the driver. They compare the relative ugliness of each other's car before Logan gets into the passenger seat. The engine roars as Weevil pulls out of the lot.

They drive a short while before Weevil pulls into the dark parking lot of an abandoned beach. He looks at Logan and raises an eyebrow.

"Veronica?"

"We danced." Logan doesn't know why, but he feels like he's confessing something more, and he bows his head slightly.

Weevil pulls him into the backseat.

"I'll make you dance."

It started because of Lilly, just like everything else. Logan didn't believe Weevil's lie about the tattoo for one second, and he tried to goad him into a confession. Weevil ignored his muttered statements until Logan leaned over to him in an empty hallway and said, "Remember how she used to suck your dick? She always did this thing with her tongue, man, it was amazing."

Weevil slammed him up against a locker, his face serious. He studied Logan for a moment before he leaned forward.

"Remind me."

And Logan ended up on his knees in the back of his car giving a biker a blowjob, and he couldn't remember exactly what he was trying to prove. When he finished, Weevil wiped the corner of Logan's mouth with his thumb and pushed his thumb between Logan's teeth.

"That's not how she did it." Weevil wore a crooked smile. "But it wasn't bad."

They met over and over again, always in Logan's car, because old Aerosmith videos aside, it was pretty much impossible to fuck on a bike. They argued over how Lilly kissed, how she moaned, until they were both satisfied with the result.

When Logan started dating Veronica, Weevil backed off and started ignoring him in the halls again. Logan saw the way Weevil watched Veronica, watched them together out of the corner of his eye.

"She's different than Lilly was," he said when he found Weevil in the bathroom, even though that was obvious, because it was also true. "Shyer."

Weevil's eyes darkened. "Show me."

Logan showed him, ducking his head bashfully as he wrapped one hand around Weevil's cock, slowly looking up to gaze steadily into his eyes as he pumped faster.

Until the bridge. That fucking bridge. They met once after that. Weevil rang the doorbell of the now-empty mansion, and when Logan answered, Weevil's face was so full of rage that he thought he was going to try and kill him. Logan backed up, his palms out, but Weevil slammed the door and knocked him off his feet. He pulled Logan's pants down to his knees, then leaned over him.

"Okay?"

And Logan said yes, even though Weevil's face was so angry and he wanted to say more than that, even though he was still a little nervous for his life. Weevil didn't kiss him, just rolled him over onto his stomach and stuck his fingers inside, and then fucked him. He thrust harder than he ever had before, but he wasn't trying to make it hurt, and Logan moaned with every movement. Afterward, Weevil zipped his fly, his face angry and disgusted, and made his way for the door.

"I didn't kill him," Logan called from where he still lay on the floor. His only answer was the slam of the door.

After all that had happened after that, when Weevil finally believed that Logan was set up, and they made their version of peace, Logan thought he had an opening. He knew Weevil would love the way that Hannah fluttered her eyelashes over his chest, and in the hotel room, he paused his game to look over at Weevil.

"I got to third with Hannah Griffith last night," he said casually, but Weevil just shook his head.

"You're the only one dumb enough to get caught in a trap you set yourself."

Logan started to ignore him then, until now, with Hannah gone and Logan left alone at a goddamn school dance.

Weevil kisses him, slow and fierce, still running his hands over Logan's chest and stomach. Logan sits up slightly.

"So how'd you know I was leaving? You plant a LoJack on me or something?"

"Yeah, you want to know where I put it?" Weevil slides a palm over his ass.

"I should have known that was too big to be your dick."

Weevil moves his hand up to cup Logan's balls. "You might want to consider the situation and rethink that one."

"My balls fear no one." Logan drops back down to rest his head on Weevil's chest. "Hotel?"

"Soon."

They rest for a while before Weevil sits up, and Logan kisses him, not a Lilly-kiss or a Veronica-kiss, just a kiss.

They drive to the hotel and Weevil comes up to the room. He lies on one side of the bed and Logan crawls up beside him. Logan tucks his head into the crook of Weevil's arm.

"Like this?" Weevil asks, and Logan says yes. Even though he never spent the night with any of them, he says yes and lets Weevil think what he wants. He flutters his eyelashes on Weevil's chest once, just out of spite, and then closes his eyes to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proxy (Cinco Mujeres Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49948) by [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea)




End file.
